1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting arrangement for a folding bed, preferably a wall folding bed, with a first fitting part on the corpus or body of the bed; a second fitting part on the folding bed, supported pivotally on the first fitting part; and with a first holder on the corpus of the bed and a second holder on the folding bed to hold devices, especially spring devices, which exert force on the folding bed to push it into its up position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In beds which can be folded such as wall folding beds or Murphy beds, the folding bed can be pivoted between its folded-up position and its folded-down position within both sides of a bed frame. To make it easier to fold the bed up, a pneumatic spring on each side acts between the bed and the bed corpus; when the bed is folded down, the spring is tensioned, and thus the amount of force required to fold the bed up is reduced.
In known fitting arrangements, fitting parts for supporting the bed and separate holders for the pneumatic springs are provided on the bed corpus and on the bed. Because the pneumatic spring acts not only between the bed and the corpus but also between the fitting parts and the holders on the bed and the corpus, the bed and the corpus, which are usually made of wood, must be made with sufficient mass to absorb the forces of the pneumatic spring. To ensure the optimum function of the pneumatic spring, the holders should be attached only to specific points on the bed and corpus.